Closet Costumes
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: After Ichigo had his Shinigami powers restored, Rukia is shacked up once again in his closet to keep a close eye on him in case there are any abnormalities. When Orihime shows up, Rukia is thrilled to show off a special costume; Orihime reveals that she has a similar costume, and Ichigo is dragged along when the two girls decide to play some dress-up… MA


**Closet Costumes**

 _Ah_ , at last, things were back to normal; well, the kind of normal that Kurosaki Ichigo liked. Normal to most people meant being financially secure, safe housing, friends, the uneventful happening… For Ichigo, however, it meant having the power once again to protect his friends and family and retaining the title of 'Substitute Shinigami'. After defeating Ginjou and his lot, Ichigo had traveled to Soul Society to make it perfectly clear that he intended to continue working for them, despite knowing the truth about their deception involving the badge. He couldn't very well blame them for keeping him in check, after all; just look at the mess Ginjou made with his powers…

Now, with everything back to the way it should be, Ichigo was much more at ease and did not distract himself with frivolous things that were meant to keep him from thinking of the power he had lost. Life was once again good.

"Ichigo!"

His closet door was thrown open suddenly, startling him from his homework to the point where he almost lost balance on his chair and fell over. Out jumped Kuchiki Rukia, newly-appointed lieutenant of the Thirteenth Squad. "A Hollow's appeared! And it's near your school!"

Ichigo wasn't so much concerned with the Hollow as he was with Rukia's appearance. "Rukia?! What're…? How did you get in there?!" he exclaimed after jumping to his feet and pointing a frantic finger at her. "Aren't you supposed to be in Soul Society?!"

"Don't ask stupid questions!" Rukia snapped at him while fitting the soul extracting glove on her hand. Before Ichigo could disregard her statement and try to get an explanation as to why she was even in the living world, he was slapped into his immaterial form with a straight thrust of her palm. He didn't have any time to recover when Rukia, fisting the front of his robes, yanked him out the window.

When she finally let him rush through the air on his own, he scowled at her. "Well, are you going to tell me now?"

She didn't turn away from their path. "Tell you what?"

"What you're doing back in my closet," he grumbled. "I thought you weren't in charge of Karakura Town; Imoyama-san is, isn't he?"

Ignoring his inability to remember Zennosuke's name, Rukia's violet eyes went over to him. "You may have accepted the responsibility to resume the work of a substitute Shinigami, but your powers are still new. You've been without them for over a year, so we'll need to keep you under personal observation. We've never _re_ -empowered a human's reiatsu before; we don't know if there will be any side-effects."

"Like what?"

"Anything," Rukia vaguely answered. "We don't know if the Hollow within you will have a better foothold of your consciousness, or if your reiatsu will become unstable. Kurotsuchi-taichou made a list of probabilities, so it was decided by the Captain Commander to have a personal watch on you rather than just observing you with the representative badge."

Ichigo looked down at the skull-faced emblem with disapproval in his stare. Though Ukitake-san gave helpful hints to the reasoning behind the need of the badge, Ichigo would've preferred that the Gotei 13 have been more forthcoming. With a sigh, he set the badge in his pocket and gazed ahead. Hopefully, the Hollow was still there and hadn't been eradicated by Ishida yet.

Sure enough, lumbering around the rooftop of Karakura High School was a large, bull-like Hollow. It huffed and paced back and forth, as if unsure what to do with itself. It hadn't started the usual rampage, which Ichigo was thankful for; he hated the destruction to his city by Hollow forces, though it sometimes provided the Unagiya Shop with some profitable work with clean-up. Announcing that he'd be taking the lead – as always – he unsheathed his oversized weapon during a wide lunge towards the unsuspecting foe. Brandishing his Zangetsu high over his head, he roared powerfully and came down on the bull Hollow. Before it could react, it was carved down the middle of its body by a swift strike that could hardly be registered by eyesight. The Hollow gave one last, mournful bellow before its body evaporated, its soul purifying to take a place in Soul Society.

Landing smoothly on the rooftop, Ichigo exhaled and rested his sword over his shoulders. "That was easy," he murmured as Rukia came to stand with him. Easy, but it was just nice to be able to _do_ something and not leave all the Hollow-exterminating to his friends. "Well, is that it, Rukia?"

Double-checking the reiatsu in the vicinity, Rukia confirmed that there were no more enemies. "Ever since Aizen was captured, Hollow-activity has returned to normal; there isn't any _real_ erratic behavior," she explained before pivoting towards the way they had just come from, suggesting that they hurry up and get home; she hadn't completely settled in his closet yet, after all. Rolling his eyes, deciding that he hadn't a choice in the matter, Ichigo followed the Thirteenth Squad's lieutenant on their homeward bound path.

Few citizens of Karakura Town could look up and see the ephemeral duo leaping through the evening sky, obviously a triumphant return from a Hollow's emergence. It was coincidence when a certain red-haired schoolgirl was staring skyward, searching for the first star of the night to instead see Ichigo and Rukia heading home. Orihime gasped happily when she laid her gray eyes on them. After a hard day at work, it was good to see them out and about, and now that he had recovered his Shinigami powers for almost a week now, it was heartwarming to see Ichigo back in his black garb.

A thought popped into Orihime's head. Holding up her goodie-bag of leftover pastries, she smiled brightly. It was hardly enough to satisfy her nearly-boundless appetite, but it always tasted better when dining with Ichigo. "I'm sure Kurosaki-kun will want some bread," she chirped, eager for any excuse to visit him. It always made her stomach feel full of butterflies when she visited him at home, especially at this hour. She would generously share with Rukia, of course, but she would've liked the alone time with Ichigo.

"I've noticed that your dad's not around," Rukia observed when she and Ichigo slipped in through the bedroom window. She stepped over his lifeless, material body to approach the gigai lying on the stack of mattresses in his closet; she'd already started making herself at home while under the duty of monitoring the newly reappointed substitute. "Does he not spend as much time around the house now? It doesn't seem as lively without him." She smirked over her shoulder at Ichigo as he merged back into his living body.

Blinking twice after setting in, Ichigo scoffed quietly and leaned forward on his knees. "He'd be busting through the door every five minutes if he knew you were here, back in my closet again," he grumbled in reply as Rukia slipped into her faux body. She shifted a little before sitting up and turning to him, her feet pulled underneath her. "It's better that he's away."

Probably, Rukia agreed. His antics may have generated some humor, but sometimes, he just made everyone _very_ uncomfortable. Rukia recounted the times while she was officially living at the Kurosaki residence, when a full-course breakfast would be laid out for her on a tray with a sweet greeting card whenever she walked out of the bathroom in the morning. She hoped Isshin didn't time her visits to the lavatory. If he had planned to do something so creepy, Karin hopefully interceded to offer him some discouraging treatment.

"If you were going to stay here," Ichigo went on, "why didn't you just tell me? It's not like we have to keep secrets about Shinigami from my family anymore."

"Your dad wouldn't let me sleep in your closet. He'd probably set up a bed in your sisters' room again," she answered. She scratched her cheek and looked to the side, wondering if she should tell Ichigo that she had spruced up his closet with some Chappy bunny doodles. Knowing him, he would probably throw a fit and demand that she get rid of them as it clashed with his 'tough' demeanor; of course, she wouldn't take the pictures down, but it wasn't worth the potential migraine telling him about them.

Ichigo had to agree that his dad most likely would make Rukia's living arrangements himself, and would have her shack up in his own room before letting a woman stay with his only son. He was too young for it, Isshin had tearfully scolded Ichigo one day after studying with Tatsuki… in the living room. "How long were you in there, anyway?" he asked, realizing that she could've been in there since Xcution was defeated… or even before since he hardly went to his room during that whole ordeal. She had ways of avoiding his detection when she wished. And when she nonchalantly said that she'd been residing in the closet since yesterday, he exploded, "What're you thinking, just invading my room whenever you want?! That's an invasion of privacy!"

"You had no problem with it a year ago," Rukia pointed out. A shrewd and suspicious smirked passed over her face. "Why? Do you do things when you're alone that you don't want other people to see or find out about?"

Turning red in the face from the insinuating question, he stammered before blurting out, "It's not like that!" Though he had some shameful magazines hidden under his mattress that Keigo had let him borrow – actually, he kind of _forced_ Ichigo to take them, complaining that it was perfectly healthy for boys their age to have such material – it wasn't like he yanked himself all the time; those times would be isolated to his showers. Substitute Shinigami or not, he was a teenager first.

" _Ah_ ," mused Rukia, not at all convinced by his defensive blabbering. Her violet eyes leered at him in a way that didn't make him comfortable. "I get it, Ichigo. You don't have to say it." Her tone hinted him to her doubt of his credibility. Red in the face, he prepared to sling a few choice accusations at her.

" _Ku~ro~sa~ki~kun~!_ "

Frustration interrupted by curiosity, Ichigo turned around and leaned back, his head peeking out of his open window. Standing in the light of a streetlamp, waving with a bag of bread in her other hand, Orihime smiled up at him, eyes shimmering brightly in the lamplight. "Inoue?" It was normal for her to show up on a daily basis, but not normally so late.

"Inoue!" Rukia leaned out of the window, further than Ichigo, slamming his head down underneath her palm as she greeted the auburn-haired schoolgirl with an enthusiastic wave of her own.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime smiled wider, happy to see Rukia again, though it had only been a couple of days since Ichigo had his powers returned. Nevertheless, she was very cheery as she hefted up her satchel of bread. "I've brought leftover bread again! You want to share?!"

Ichigo grunted, twisting his face enough so that his mouth could move out from underneath Rukia's palm to say that his family already had an abundance of pastries from Orihime's last visit, but the Thirteenth Squad lieutenant replanted her hand on his face, compressing his lips to the shape of a fish's. "That sounds good! Bring it up, Inoue!" Rukia invited before yanking Ichigo back with her in the room while the girl outside cheerfully agreed.

The force of the tug had Ichigo toppling off the bed to land on his cranium with a thud against the floorboards. Rukia's foot trod on his face when she leapt towards the closet, grinning happily as she rummaged through the assortment of items she had brought to make her stay more pleasant. With a flourish, she pulled out a little something that Kiyone had bought for her during one of her rare visits to the living world. "I want Inoue to see the new costume Kiyone-san bought me. It's a Chappy costume," she said and held up the attire for Ichigo to see; he reacted with a gulp of embarrassment. The co-Third Seat of the Thirteenth Squad must've gotten confused in a cosplay shop and bought a seductive bunny outfit that was very generous with a woman's attributes. How could Rukia have not known that something was off about the white leotard and bunny-ear accessory, even if she lacked the abundant curves of Rangiku or Yoruichi?

There was a knock on Ichigo's door before it opened. In stepped Yuzu, beaming brightly while presenting the guest. "Onii-chan, Orihime-chan is here!" she announced jovially, always ecstatic whenever Ichigo's gorgeous classmate stopped by. Not-so-secretly, she'd hoped to one day call Orihime 'Onee-chan'. However, when she saw Rukia seated in front of her brother, smiling quaintly at her, Yuzu's face brightened even more and she chirped the Shinigami's name enthusiastically in warm welcome. Her lightheartedness quickly turned into a puffy-cheeked pout when she faced at her brother. "Onii-chan," she griped, "how come you didn't tell me Rukia-chan was here?"

"I just found out myself," Ichigo replied, not in any mood to hear his emotional sister go on about him never telling her anything. He folded his legs and propped his cheek up with his fist, regarding Yuzu with an idle stare. "Why's it matter, anyway? She's not here for a social visit."

"Onii-chan can be so cold," Yuzu mumbled. However, her spirits rose the instant she glanced and both Rukia and Orihime. "I already started making dinner! Will you both stay?" The hopeful look on her face was hard to say no to, even if Orihime had a bundle to take home. To the side, Ichigo grumbled about how Rukia was already staying in his closet and wasn't planning on going anywhere; Yuzu ignored him, though she would be sure to argue the improperness of him and Rukia sharing a room when she was more than welcome to share the twins' bedroom.

Orihime glanced down at her bag of goodies. Mostly, there was bread, but she had also purchased some perishables that would go bad if not properly stored. Still, dinner at the Kurosaki household sounded heavenly; she had once tried Yuzu's cooking and found it much to her liking, in spite of her own, very unique tastes. "I'll need to go home to put away some food," she laughed lightly, presenting her foodstuffs to the middle-schooler, "but I'll come back to have some of Yuzu-chan's tasty dinner."

Overjoyed by the accepted invitation, Yuzu announced that she would get straight to work making a great feast for their guests, while Ichigo advised her not to stress herself out too much. She merely huffed at him, still upset that he did not alert her or Karin of Rukia's return to their abode. Keeping a chipper air, she scurried out of the room to tend to the meal brewing in the kitchen; Karin was keeping an eye on the food, but she sometimes lost focus when watching television.

"You don't have to stay," Ichigo told Orihime. "Yuzu gets a little excited around company."

Orihime waved her hands in front of her and assured him that she would be delighted to join them for dinner. After adjusting her skirt, she accompanied Ichigo and Rukia in sitting on the floor and passed a small loaf of bread over to Rukia and then Ichigo before enjoying one herself. She chewed on a small portion and spoke through the corner of her mouth, "I usually don't get home until late, so I don't have time to make a decent dinner." She nibbled a bit more on her snack before something next to Rukia caught her eye. Curious, she pointed. "What's that, Kuchiki-san?"

Swallowing down her mouthful and beaming with pride, Rukia gathered up her rabbit costume and stood up to show it off in full display. Orihime sparkled with awe, fawning over how adorable it looked; Ichigo figured that she wouldn't be put off by the provocative leotard. Sometimes, he felt that he was the only right-minded person amongst the people he surrounded himself with. " _So cute~_ , Kuchiki-san!" Orihime gasped, hopping to her feet to better observe the white outfit and the pleasantly fuzzy ears. Eyes twinkling, she asked if her brother gave it to her.

Rukia shook her head no, still smiling. "It was a gift from my Squad's co-Third Seat, Kiyone-san. It's a Chappy costume." Once again, Orihime gushed about how adorable it was.

After thumbing the smooth ears, a thought popped into the schoolgirl's head. Her smile increased and she lifted a finger pointedly. "I have one like this, too!" she suddenly remembered.

"You do?" Ichigo and Rukia asked at once.

" _Mmhmm!_ Chizuru-chan gave it to me for her birthday a few months ago."

Ichigo arched an eyebrow suspiciously. Wasn't it the birthday girl who was supposed to be getting the presents? No doubt it was a perverted scheme on Chizuru's part…

"Another Chappy costume?" Rukia glanced at her bunny attire, and then sized it up to Orihime's frame. If the buxom redhead tried to squeeze into her size, the leotard would burst open. Hopefully – and very likely – Chizuru got the measurements right.

Thinking back on the costume she never had a chance to wear, tucked neatly away in her closet, Orihime said, "Actually, mine is a kitty costume, with a tail, ears, and a collar." She made gestures with her hands to emphasize the accessories. "It even comes with cat-paw gloves!"

"A-amazing," Rukia stuttered with a slight trace of a blush, as though Orihime just announced she possessed the most beautiful piece of art in the world. Her Chappy costume was splendid, but Orihime's came with so much more. She just had to see it for herself. "Can you show it to me?"

"Yes!" Orihime cheered and clapped her hands together in front of her chest. "I can show you right now, and then we can come back for Yuzu-chan's dinner! _Ah!_ We can try our costumes on together! Kuchiki-san would look so cute in that Chappy costume!"

"It's a bunny costume," Ichigo grumbled. With an exasperated sigh, he stood with a hunch and massaged the back of his neck. "Well, I guess I'll read that manga that Tatsuki… _gack!_ " He was struck on the top of the head with Rukia's sketch pad before she grabbed the back of his shirt, keeping him off balance so that she could maneuver him like a dog. "What was that for, dammit?!"

"You can't stay here, Ichigo. You need to come with us to give a male's perspective of our costumes."

Orihime was a bit troubled by the blunt force of Rukia's methods, but to have Ichigo in her apartment as well as her modeling in some way for him made her heart all aquiver. Blushing profusely and gesturing to the exit of her room, she stammered before finally putting together a sentence, "Y-yes, Kurosaki-kun. Y-y-you can come and see too!" Her delusional imagination was going haywire with the improbable scenarios that awaited them.

Upon setting eyes on her, Ichigo found it hard to refuse. With all of her generosity towards him and his family, as well as being one of his closest friends, it'd be nothing if not rude to say no. It was still a hassle to him, but he agreed nonetheless, much to Orihime's delighted jubilation.

With the two girls leading, he trudged behind them down the stairs. He allowed them to go first in slipping into their footwear at the front door: Orihime's school loafers and Rukia's slippers. While waiting, he leaned in through the frame connecting the stairway to the kitchen and the main room and called out that he was going out.

"But, Onii-chan," whined Yuzu, turning from the cooking frying pan with a spatula held up in either hand, "I'm making dinner!" She wasn't exactly concerned about him eating so much as she was concerned and eager to eat with the two likeliest candidates for her to call Onee-chan.

"We'll be back for it's too late," he promised her, though the dismissive wave of his hand was none too reassuring. "See ya." He wriggled his feet into his shoes and followed Rukia and Orihime out of the door.

Yuzu grunted softly, her eyes sticking to the space Ichigo once stood at, and then turned back to her cooking. She shifted the vegetables around idly before glancing over at Karin. Her twin was still sprawled out over the couch, channel searching, deliberately passing by Don Kanoji's show. Scoffing quietly at her sister's indecisiveness, she turned back to dinner and scolded, "Karin-chan, find a channel and stay on it. Don't keep changing it."

Looking away from the television, Karin asked, "What's wrong with you now? Ichi-nii said he was coming back. Besides, I thought you'd be happy that Orihime-chan would be coming for dinner."

"I am!" Yuzu shouted back frantically. She looked like she was worried about something. "But Rukia-chan is _also here now!_ "

"So?"

"Karin-chan, Onii-chan can't marry both of them!" Yuzu argued, immediately assuming that Ichigo was courting them.

Despite her often absentmindedness, Orihime's home was kept even neater than Ichigo kept his room. She invited him and Rukia in as honored guests, encouraging them to make themselves at home. Wandering in to take a seat at the small table in the middle of the room, Ichigo reminded her that Yuzu was making dinner for them all.

"It won't take long, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime chimed, giggling softly as she pranced to the kitchen to put away her small bit of groceries. She moved in haste, fueled with the excitement to play a little dress-up for Ichigo with Rukia. Honestly, since getting the cat outfit from Chizuru, she'd wanted to try it on. However, either she was too tired from work or just forgot entirely about it. Also, she wanted to keep it as a surprise for Halloween – not really seeing it as something perverted that would have more than a few teenagers and fathers turning their heads to gawk – but since Rukia had her own, it would be fun to compare.

Ichigo was left alone with only a food magazine to gander at while the girls changed. He wasn't particularly excited about it, but that was only because he didn't have the mind of Kon. Even so, Rukia warned him against peeking in on them, and he took immediate offense to it, maintaining the oath that he was not that sort of guy. Unconvinced, knowing that his curiosity may overcome his integrity, Rukia locked Orihime's bedroom door when they were both inside. When she turned around, she was shocked to find that Orihime hadn't even waited for the door to close before taking off her blouse.

" _Uh_ , Inoue," Rukia muttered, flushing a little when she saw those ample mounds that put the cups of her bra to strenuous work. In the modest clothes that she wore, Orihime's figure wasn't as noticeable, but when she and the Shinigami Women's Association went to the beach, the teenager's curves rivaled Rangiku's legendary bust. And this past year and a half was _also_ generous to her development. And all the while, Rukia fretted while glancing down at her figure, she had… a less head-turning figure.

"Yes, Kuchiki-san?" Orihime faced the Shinigami with a grin, paused in her preparation to remove her skirt. While just slightly bent, her heavy mounds were in danger of spilling free.

Trying not to focus on the dangling globes, Rukia quirked a half-smile and pointed meekly at the closet and mumbled, "Before you get undressed, shouldn't you take the costume out?" It was more for her self-esteem; she didn't want to watch Orihime fumble around in the closet in nothing but her underwear, looking adorably sexy while doing so.

"Oh! _Heh-heh_ , sorry, sorry," she cheerily apologized. She opened the closet and looked in. Mostly, there were jackets on hangers and the occasional fancy outfit. But near the end of the storage, she found with a triumphant giggle the costume and its entirety. The leotard wasn't a pure, bunny-white like Rukia's; it was pure scarlet down to the very tip of the erect, fluffy tail. The only bit that wasn't red was the lining of soft, white fuzz around the top. Opposite to the color scheme of the dressing, the paw gloves were white with red trimmings, the three claws equipped with adorable, soft pads.

Rukia's eyes shimmered while she made an astounded noise, marveling at the gift Chizuru had bestowed upon Orihime. It was such a shame that it had been stored so deep in the closet for so long. She was a bit envious that her Chappy costume didn't have as much as a cat costume, but there wasn't much that a rabbit outfit needed beyond high ears and the puffy cottontail on the backside.

Laying her _neko_ dressing next to Rukia's bunny, Orihime proceeded with disrobing. The skirt dropped from her waist and pooled at her feet. She was never uncomfortable changing clothes in front of someone else – be it a girl or a guy – but it had nothing to do with her confidence in her figure; she was perhaps just too innocent. Humming pleasantly, she doubled over and smoothly rolled down her thigh-high socks. Every bit of her was vanilla: smooth, creamy, and beautiful.

Rukia did not have as much to take off, just her preferred one-piece dress that went down to her knees. All it took was slipping her arms through the sleeveless straps over her shoulders, and the garment easily went down her lithe frame and bundled beneath her. Her lavender underwear was decorated with little Chappy faces – a little project of hers in the Shinigami Women's Association. Not wanting to linger long without proper clothing, she picked up Kiyone's gift, pulled the short zipper of the back down to the tail, and stepped in one leg at a time. She wriggled a bit to wedge into the garment; it clung to her much tighter than she had originally believed. It hugged and defined the slight swell of her hips, and as embarrassing as it was, she felt that it might've been better to strip down completely before squirming into the leotard. The crotch fit snugly against her, even more so than her panties. And as it came up further, against her modesty, the front heaved and supported her breasts, displaying her cleavage in a much more flattering fashion than her simple bra with a slight vee to expose the dip of her cleavage. In this manner, her bra was unnecessary and painfully tight. Not wanting to feel uncomfortable while donning her darling costume for the first time, she made a decision. She twisted her arms behind her to catch the clasp of her bra, and with a practiced twist, it was undone and the cups sagged away from her small breasts. Easing the lavender garment away from her chest, reddish-brown nipples exposed for a brief moment, she fitted herself into the bust. The built-in support lifted her mounds, giving her a deeper cleavage than she believed possible.

Quite flattering, she had to admit with a slight blush. She reached behind her again and fumbled around before she successfully drew up the zipper. When she fastened it, she gasped harshly, the suit tightening, most noticeably around her chest. She took a few deep breaths to get used to the bind, and though it still was a tiny bit uncomfortable, it wasn't impossible. Then, putting on the bunny-ear headset, her costume was complete.

" _Uwah~!_ Kuchiki-san! You look so cute!"

Rukia looked herself over, amazed at how the outfit was practically glued to every one of her curves; even her navel was defined as a small, shallow depression. She twisted herself a little to observe the ball of fluff just above her bottom; a nice, little feature, though she imagined a Chappy costume to be a bit more formless. Even so, she enjoyed the gift that her Third Seat had given to her. Perhaps the only thing she reconsidered was wearing her panties, since the crotch of the costume was slimmer than her underwear, leaving a bit of the cloth exposed. All in all, however, she loved it!

"How's yours fitting?" she asked, looking over at Orihime just in time to see her tugging up a crimson thong over the patch of auburn fur around her snatch. Where she got the clothing wasn't even a question when Rukia spotted the face of a girl with glasses and red hair, winking and licking the corner of her mouth, printed on the front. "What're you doing?" the Shinigami felt she had to ask, particularly after noticing the absence of a bra.

Orihime picked up her outfit before smiling at Rukia. "Chizuru-chan said that she bought this for when I wear the costume." Looking up and thoughtfully putting a fingertip to her lower lip, she added, "But she told me to make sure Tatsuki-chan never saw them."

A wise precaution on Chizuru's part, Rukia had to admit. If Tatsuki found out that the pervert was giving suggestive underwear to Orihime, punishment would be swift and sure. As for the missing bra, Rukia could only guess that Orihime had already anticipated the discomfort or just didn't mind the exposure.

Either way, she seemed quite excited when stepping into the leg-holes of her cat uniform, her shapely hips moving briskly from side to side to get it on. Her breasts wobbled whilst she did so, but were soon caught in the chest of the garment. It was thought that its bracing would keep her bust from jiggling too much; instead, it only made the twin globes bound in sync. Like Rukia's, the costume came up an inch or two over the peaks of the breasts, efficiently covering their nipples, but still leaving quite a bit exposed; only Rukia began to catch on that maybe these weren't the sort of costumes they'd want to wear often in public.

"Kuchiki-san, could you zip me up?" Orihime asked, pulling her long, flowing hair to one side so that it wouldn't snag or be in the way.

" _Uh_ , sure." Rukia went over and grabbed the zipper, keeping the top of the costume taut. As she dragged it up, she feared that Orihime's bosom might be too much for the garment, but was surprised that it fit like a glove. Maybe, at the cost of some self-respect, Rukia should let Chizuru know – or take – her measurements to buy her an outfit.

Orihime went in awe as she observed herself, eager to look herself in the full-length mirror in the main room where Kurosaki-kun was. From what she could see already, she was already stunning, showing off much more leg than she was used to outside of her bikini. The costume hugged her tightly, but she could still breathe easily.

From the bed, she picked up the small collar accessory and latched it around her neck, the small bell tinkling with the subtle movements. Once again, it was a perfect fit and did no harm to her whatsoever. The cat ears were set atop her head, and pulling on the elbow-length, fuzzy gloves completed the ensemble. Testing her movement and satisfied with it, she gave a giddy cheer, her leap of excitement echoed by her breast. "This is so cute! _Nyaa!_ " She giggled behind a paw, having fun while putting herself into character.


End file.
